fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Catria
Catria (カチュア, Kachua, translated Katua in the Japanese version) is a Pegasus Knight from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and its remakes, as well as ''Fire Emblem Gaiden''. She is the middle sister of the pegasus knights Palla and Est. Catria is a member of the Whitewings, a Medonian squad of pegasus knights accompanying Princess Minerva. When Minerva's younger sister, Maria, is held in captivity to blackmail the elder princess into fighting against the Akaneian League, Catria and her sisters are forced to fight too. However, as Maria is rescued by Prince Marth, they become free to join his army and fight alongside Minerva again. It is hinted briefly by her ending in Shadow Dragon and her death quote in Monshō no Nazo that Catria might have an unrequited crush on Marth, although her supports in Shadow Dragon indicate that there are other possibilities as well. Character Data Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |3 |19 |5 |6 |12 |Varies |10 |7 |0 |8 |Lance Sword |Killing Edge Growth Rates |70% |40% |80% |80% |40% |70% |30% |0% Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |5 |24 |11 |N/A |12 |12 |12 |5 |9 |7 |Lance Growth Rates *HP: 30% *Strength: 30% *Skill: 30% *Speed: 40% *Luck: 20% *Defense: 20% *Resistance: 0% Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Book 1 |Pegasus Knight |3 |19 |5 |6 |12 |7 |10 |7 |6 |8 |Lance Sword |Iron Lance Killing Edge Book 2 |Pegasus Knight |6 |22 |7 |8 |14 |9 |10 |8 |6 |8 |Lance Sword |Iron Sword Slim Lance Growth Rates Book 1 |70% |40% |80% |80% |40% |70% |30% |3% Book 2 |70% |40% |80% |80% |40% |70% |20% |3% Support Relationships Supported by *Marth - 10% *Minerva - 10% Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |5 |20 |6 |2 |7 |13 |7 |8 |6 |8 |Lance - C |Killer Lance Growth Rates Pegasus Knight/Falcoknight |60% |45% |0% |80% |65% |40% |25% |5% Dracoknight |70% |45% |0% |80% |65% |40% |25% |5% Catria is blessed with high growth rates in almost all areas, especially skill and speed; however, like most characters in the game, her defence will usually end up quite low. Most of the time, she can do well in any class she is trained for. Catria can also perform the Triangle Attack with her sisters, regardless of her class, as long as ALL three sisters aren't snipers, because they need to be directly around the enemy to initiate the attack. Support Relationships Supports *Cain *Frey Supported by *Marth *Minerva *Cain *Frey Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |6 |22 |7 |0 |8 |14 |9 |8 |6 |8 |Lance - C |Iron Lance Javelin Growth Rates |80% |50% |0% |80% |80% |50% |30% |10% Support Relationships Supports *Warren *Frey *Est Supported by *My Unit *Marth *Minerva *Cain *Palla Ending Fire Emblem: Gaiden * (If both Palla and Est are alive) Having safely rescued Est, she returned to her homeland, leaving behind nothing but a smile. * (If one or both are dead) Having lost her sister(s), she returned to her homeland with grief within her heart. Fire Emblem: Monsho no Nazo Book 1 Macedonia knight Katua She worked tirelessly to restore Macedonia. Book 2 Macedonia knight Katua While she missed her elder sister, she worked tirelessly to restore Macedonia. (Paola died) While the death of Paola pained her, she worked tirelessly to restore Macedonia. Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Catria - Middle Sister Catria returned to Medon to rebuild. Love for a certain man flared in her heart... then flickered when it went unrequited. Etymology Catria is likely a variant or pet form of the name Katrina/Catrina (Celtic 'Catriona'), which may be derived from the Greek 'katharos', meaning 'pure'. Gallery CatriaSD.gif|Catria, as she appears in Shadow Dragon Katua TCG1.jpg Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters